yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
People
An alphabetical list of all people in the wiki can be found here. Artists * Astroyama * Calicoe Joe * John Higby * Josh Root (Photogeek) * Scarecrow * Oke Rosgana * Hamilton Yokota (Titi) * Rodrigo Yokota (Whip) * Yopainter * Yoyorockstar (yo-yo hippy) * Doctor Popular Collectors * David Hall * Lucky Meisenheimer * Shield400 * yoyoworks Makers We have a list of yo-yo manufacturers. * Russell Andert * Kiya Babzani * Dale Bell * Steve Brown * Frank Difeo * Arnie Dixon * Christopher Kayatz * Alex Kim * Tom Kuhn * Ben McPhee * Carlo Menon * Dale Oliver * Sonny Patrick * Hans Van Dan Elzen * Kyle Weems * Shu-Yu Chen (Black Cement) * Takuto Luo * Roland Yu Manufacturer Teams * Duncan Crew World-Wide * Team Anti-Yo * Team Buzz-On * Team Extremespin * Team Yomega * Team YoYoJam * YoYoFactory Contest Team Modders * Mo Chavez * Codigo3d * Takeshi Kamisato * Daniel Lewis (Couzo) * Shinobu Konmoto (S-Kon) * Luke Vader * Eric Wolff * James Keenan (appleseed) National Associations * American Yo-Yo Association * Asociacion Mexicana de Yo-Yo * Brazilian Yo-yo Association * British Yo-Yo Association * Japan Yo-Yo Federation National Masters * Jennifer Baybrook (USA) * Steve Brown (USA) * Takahiko Hasegawa (Japan) * Rafael Matsunaga (Brazil) * Hironori Mii (Japan) * Dave Schulte (USA) * Thad Winzenz (USA) * Rick Wyatt (USA) National Grand Masters * Bill de Boisblanc * Dennis McBride * Dale Myrberg * Dale Oliver People who Yo-Yo for a Living * Steve Brown * John Higby * Rebecca Higby * Dave Schulte * Dick Stohr Store Owners We have a list of yo-yo stores here. * Pat Cuartero * Greg Cohen * Jack Finn * Tommy Gun * David Hall * Takahiko Hasegawa * Weber Hsu * Bob Malowney * Joe Mitchell * Rich Rains * Richie Windsor * Tom Fine * Roland Yu Teams/Crews * Team Spinworkx Xtreme * dead yoers society * DXL Crew * M-Yo Crew * Guys of Liberty * Guys on Bikes * Guys with Swords * The Jesters * Pretty Boy Spinners * Team 2YO * Team Chubby Lovin' * Team Glutton * Team Mysterious Raccoon * Team Others * Team TOP * Team Twisted Skillz * Theyo Crew Trick Innovators * Spencer Berry (Chasm) * Andre Boulay * Steve Brown * Johnnie Delvalle * Paul Escolar * John Gates * Alberto Gonzales (SAGE) * Guy Heathcote * Tomonari Ishiguro (Black) * Jason Lee * Brian C. Roberts (Doctor Popular) * Nick Pelham (WasKnownAsYoNick) * Rafael Matsunaga (Red) * Mark McBride * John W. Robot (John-Bot) * Yuuki Spencer * Rodrigo Yokota * Jesse Garcia Video Makers * Brian Cabildo (Glasseye) * Johnnie Delvalle * Takeshi Kamisato * Gabe Lozano (Citadel) * Maya Nakamura (Buko) * Rodrigo Yokota (Whip) * Save Deth productions * Jonathan Feldman People Guidelines Refer to the people template before updating articles in the section. Please tag all filled articles with Category:People in this section. Please list the achievements relevant to the categories. Please also only list people who have demonstrated special merit of some kind - this isn't a personals site.